Discovering my true love
by jpkuri99
Summary: Hey, My name is John Paul. I like BlAM a lot and here is my story... It s set to be after the episode of season 5 Movin Out
1. Attempt to Suicide

**Discovering my true love**

**Blaine and Sam (Glee)**

This fanfiction is set to be after the episode in Glee "Movin Out"

CH. The attempt to suicide… SAM

I was at the choir room practicing for the Adele Week. After my trip to New York City, I was feeling depressed about what the bitch Bichette had told me. Although, my friends told me they like me "just the way I am ". I have not talk to anyone after leaving school since two days ago.I have not even talk to Blaine. Always Blaine and I would hang out on either one of his houses. I was alone at the choir room at Friday afternoon, which was movie night for Blaine and him and they should be already together. Blaine walks into the choir room and I saw him . I was singing "Turning Tables" when Blaine had walk in to see me. – Blaine, can you just leave me alone! I said angrily – Sammy, I know you are angry about what Bichette told you but you need to know that there are many opportunities for an awesome person like you. Blaine said. – Look who's talking the guy who went to NYADA and got a place in it but back down to be a FUCKING doctor. You are just a coward to shine more than your fucking gay fiancée. You are just a fucking gay guy you don´t understand me because everything has been perfect for you Blaine Warbler. At Dalton you were the male lead and you were the leader on sports too. Then you met Lady Hummel and you have been living a fucking good life. I should have told you, since the first time I hate you. I said shouting. Blaine started crying and he punched my face. Blaine´s jab in my face was not hard but put me into realizing what he just did. He had said something terrible to his only best friend. He had on McKinley High School. The only person who liked my impressions and also Blaine helped me with my homework. I started running to Blaine but I saw Blaine in his red Camaro going away. He was crying. I followed him but the incredible speed of the Camaro gave him advantage. I was so angry about what I had done. I know I hurt his feelings and knowing Blaine after making those decisions he has been very sentimental. I took my things and I used my Iphone to call Blaine. He did not answer the call until I made the tenth call – Samuel Evans,( It was Tina) – Hey, Tina, Can I talk to Blaine.- just leave Blaine alone. You hurt him a lot more than a slushie In his face . – Please Tina, I need to talk to him and apologize. I said. – Well you should have think before talking, Sam. After a short time, tina said- I taught you were his best friend, Sam, I taught you never hurt his feelings in that manner. Sam, we are at the hospital right now Blaine is unconscious right now,. She said pounding. – What happened? I drove until Blaine´s house and the door was open I saw blood all over the kitchen. There he was he was cutting himself. Fortunately, when I entered he was going to stab himself but I could protect him. He hugged me and then he fall unconscious. He had written a note. He wanted to suicide. The note was dedicated to you sam. – Tina, I can´t believe this. I am so sorry. I said. – Well Sammy, you need to understand that after the hospital Mr. Anderson and Mrs. Anderson told me that they would tell Blaine that you and him can´t be friends anymore. You know what did the note said. – I don´t want to know. I feel guilty. I cause one of my best friends into suiciding himself.

-Well, it said:

_Dear Family & SAM (especially to this bastard)_

_I know I am the happiest person living in this world; I was getting married, and have an amazing family and a loveable best friend. But after what my best friend told me I have felt horrible. I think that Sam was being a bastard but he was being sad and he was right I am living a happy life, but after I told Kurt I wanted to be a doctor. He has not talked to me anymore. I think the best thing that I could do was to suicide myself. _

_P.D. Sam I was just worried about you, OK, I know you will never see me again but I just wanted to say that I love you no matter what and my crush for you would always live until I die. _

- Sam please I am really sad about what you just provoked and I have discussed this with Mr. Schue and the New Directions. That we don´t want to see you at the glee club. – Tina, are you kidding me? Sam said almost crying. – Sam , what you just did was out of your mind and you need to accept the consequences.- But, I did not killed him. It was his decision to kill himself not mine. – Sam, I can´t complain about these anymore. – Tina, just make sure Blaine is alright. I said crying. The only person other than my family who has seen me cry is Blaine. I was crying for him. I was crying for what I done to my best friend. I just hope he is better.


	2. Kissing a guy

CH.2 Kissing a guy

Seven days later

It has been seven days later since Blaine´s suicidal attempt and I miss him. I miss his hazel eyes looking at me and his smile whenever I was with him. Well, I miss everything about him, I feel sad and lost. Tina was not lying about the glee club. Mr. Schue told me that I am not welcomed there and everybody looked at me with angry faces. They were angry for what I did. I was also mad at me. After one day of no messages I received one message it was from Kurt but Rachel and Santana gave him ideas to write in the message.

_Trouty mouth, you are just a fucking son of the bitch; I taught you were going to take care of my future fiancée. I know everyone is angry with you and they have a reason why. THE BEST MAN hurting his groom friend. Here´s Santana part of the message: Neither Puck or I would do something like that. You are an asshole Sam and here´s Rachel´s part: Sam, I am really disappointed and mad. _

What I wanted to do after that was to go and see Blaine to the hospital. I used the friend finder application and I found every one of the Glee Club including Blaine´s mobile on the Hospital. So I drived to the hospital, I did not knew what to expect about Blaine´s parents I was so nervous about what would they do to the person that their son mention on the suicidal letter. When I arrived to the Lima Hospital I saw the bus from the glee club. It was the special one for carrying Artie and Quinn (when she was on a wheelchair). I knew I would meet each one of the glee members in there. I could not just wait on my home and just go to school normally when my friend was at the hospital for my fault. So I asked for Blaine Anderson on the lobby and they told me that he was at floor 9 room 919. I went until floor 9 and there they were the New Directions. I went to them and they just looked at me. Ryder got to me and he said – Dude, what you did was horrible? How could you? I did not answer him but the awkward thing was that everybody hugged me. Marley cried when she hugged me and then Mr. Schuester came out of the room and he said – Blaine has already been waiting for you Sam and he wants talk to you in private. He gave me a pat on the back and I entered. When I entered Mrs. Anderson left the room. I stood there to see him. I came closer to him he was connected to a machine that gave him serum. I stood closer and I hugged him. He did the same to me. – I taught I was going to lose you Blaine. I said crying. Blaine lift a hand and he started to pat my head and move my blonde curls. – Are you not mad with me? After all what I told you and remember I was the cause you suicide. – Oh, Sam how could I be angry with my best friend? He said that with a soft voice. – Your suicide letter did not tell that you wanted to kill yourself because were of me? I told him. – Well, one of the reasons of why I wanted to suicide was what you told me but I understand that you were depressed. Then when I was getting out of my car some guys were outside of my house and they were telling me things. I remembered them they were some of the bullies of the school before Dalton. They told me things more horrible than you just told I and then I had a fight with my parents about something insignificant and then I taught about me not going to NYADA because wanting to be a doctor. I felt that I could not take it anymore and (he was crying) I grabbed a knife and started cutting myself. I´m sorry for causing you problems. He finished. When he started crying started crying and then I hugged him again I had an impulse and I kiss him in his mouth. What have I done? I´m not gay I was hanging out with Nurse Penny but I missed him. After that I said good bye and he said to me – Sammy, tomorrow I am going to McKinley again I hope everything between us is ok. Sam, but please not expect me to be very happy with you. Also when I started cutting myself I first fell down of the stairs so I would be in a wheel chair for some weeks. I hope you have a good night sleep, Sam. Blaine said. – I´ll be back. I said with my best Terminator impression. I closed the door and I went out of the room. I did not know what I just did. But the thing is that Blaine´s lips where incredible. Sam, what are you just thinking about? I was so glad nobody talked to me after I left the room and I really wanted to see Blaine again. After that I went to my house and I talked to my mom about Blaine´s suicide attempt and what he told me except our kiss. She said that I was stupid but she told that it was a good think that I went to him. It really helped me talking about these to my mom. I showered and then I slept and then I dream the dream was I was at a wedding altar waiting for my bride and then I had my brother Steve as my best man. I know that I love my brother but I will choose Blaine as my best man. Then the music started playing and then the doors open I hoped to see my bride but it was not a bride it was a groom and it was Blaine! I was marrying Blaine. I woke up sweating and I had a morning wood. I could not believe I had a dream about Blaine in that way and a morning wood because of him. After that I went to get a bath and get breakfast and I received a message that Blaine could not pick me up today because of his wheel chair. He went with his dad. – Hey Sam, why did Blaine did not pick you up today? Are you meaning you hate him now? I know he is gay and he had a crush on you but he is an excellent influence on you and he has excellent manners. – Dad, I forgot to tell you that Blaine tried to suicide because of me… - Samuel Evans, what the fuck did you caused? Is he death now? – No, he is not dead. Tina found him cutting himself and almost stabbing himself. I told him very stupid things because about what Bichette told me and he had other problems and he could not take it anymore. I said frustrated of saying it again. So you learned not to give your feelings to other people in that way, right Sammy? He said. – Yes, Dad, I guess we were so depressed that we just needed to hang out together. I said. Then we arrived to school. – Thank you Dad, you make me understand that Blaine and I just need to talk. You are the best person ever dad. I LOVE YOU! I hugged him and I went happy out of the car. I was never so enthusiastic to being on school. The real thing is that I wanted to see Blaine. I saw his red Camaro and her mother was mad shouting to him and he was again crying. I saw her mother going to the back side getting the wheel chair. She helped him jumped into the wheel chair. I saw his mother say goodbye and she left him alone. I run to him and he did not look happy when he saw me. – Sam, my mom did not wanted that I am with you anymore he said crying. But Sam after the kiss you gave me I have been thinking that you are the best thing it had happened to me in Mckinley. Blaine said. I started crying and he hugged me – Sam, why are you crying? Blaine said brushing Sam´s head. – I realize that although I am straight I need you. I do not know what would happen if you were death. The kiss did you really liked it? I was so scared about it but I knew that I liked it. I said. Then Blaine started crying and he hugged me again. – Sam can you be my wheel chair man? Blaine said. – I would be honored and I took Blaine´s wheelchair and we started walking.


End file.
